


My Heart Is Blue

by MintyFreshIdiot



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe, Alternate Universe - After College/University, Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, M/M, Minecraft, Only their personas, Other Additional Tags to Be Added, Tags May Change, minecraft au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-17
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-09 20:54:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,533
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27612380
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MintyFreshIdiot/pseuds/MintyFreshIdiot
Summary: i am starving for more contentAka a oneshot book focusing on george ships lulNo schedule as of right now :][ON HOLD]
Relationships: Alexis | Quackity/GeorgeNotFound, Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound (Video Blogging RPF), Clay | Dream/GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Sapnap (Video Blogging RPF), GeorgeNotFound/Wilbur Soot
Comments: 29
Kudos: 288





	1. They Remind Me Of You

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I accept requests 😭 feel free to comment any criticisms too

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wilbur is thinking of flowers  
> Ship: Wilbur/George

Wilbur loves flowers. 

He keeps gardens of flowers around L'Manburg, ignoring the constant teasing from his younger brother, Tommy, for caring for them. 

It's not his fault, he tells himself. 

He blames the man that made him like this. 

The man that makes his heart race and mind panic. The man that makes him stumble over his words, makes his face warm and red. The man that keeps him up at night, running around in his mind and showing him fantasies of holding his hand and kissing him. 

George. 

He's colorblind, the only pleasant color that he enjoys is blue, and he loves cornflowers because they have that exact same color he enjoys. Which is why Wilbur plants them all over the land, tending and nurturing them to be the best flowers in the whole damn world. He even keeps some in his home, enjoying how much they brighten up his room. 

George. 

He loves that name, it rolls off his tongue so lovingly that he feels embarrassed saying it out loud, but he can't stop saying it. He's gotten the courage to start sending flowers over to George, hoping he'll enjoy them as much as he does. He's raised them with love for him, dedicated to keep them well and healthy so they keep their pleasant colors. 

Sometimes, he wonders if he has a chance. It's a silly thought, they were on opposite sides after all. Enemies, they've all established that a long time ago, but something about George lures him in, like a siren. Their little interactions, the times he's caught him napping in open areas, and even the way he looks at him— that was all it took for him to fall head over heels for him. 

Maybe he doesn't, he thinks. 

George, the timid man that naps through the days, occasionally missing out on events and behind on any urgent news. He's insecure about his eyes, hiding them behind clout goggles that Dream gifted him a long time ago, but Wilbur doesn't exactly know why. They're beautiful, in his opinion. Two different colors from each other, and he finds them hypnotizing. 

It's everything about George that makes Wilbur like this. Everything about him that makes him realize he's been staring too long at the garden in front of his home. 

He's snapped out of his thoughts by Fundy, the hybrid fox having tapped his shoulder to hand him a neatly wrapped box. He was confused, thought that maybe it was his birthday or christmas, but those were out of the question when he examined the box closely. 

_**To: Wilbur** _

_**From: George** _

His breath caught in his throat, and he found himself running into his house, crashing and bumping into objects, but he didn't care. He hastily opened the box, heart throbbing and hope rising. What could George have sent to him? He hopes it's a sign for something and not a bomb or killer cat that hides in the present themed box. 

As if his prayers were heard, he peeks into the box, hesitantly at first, and he feels his world explode. His heart and mind race, gulping loudly in his ear, and he picks up the contents in the box. He reads the note first, holding the bouquet of sunflowers. 

_'Thanks for the cornflowers, I really love them._

_Do you want to hang out some time?_

_P.S The sunflowers reminded me of you :]'_

If it was possible, Wilbur might've died from how hard his heart was pounding against his chest. He runs his thumb over the silky, red lace wrapping around the flowers and keeping them together. He admires the yellow petals, his lips curling up into a gentle smile as he remembers what George said in the letter. He puts the sunflowers in a vase, placing them next to a set of cornflowers and takes a few steps back, gazing at the scenario. 

He should reply to George as soon as possible, he didn't want to miss a chance to spend time with him after all. 


	2. Stop Napping

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: He is napping shh  
> Ship: George/Dream

George is like a cat, at least that's what Dream believes.

Sprawled across the couch, claiming every little space on it with his limbs, a peaceful expression and calm breathing— he finds it hard to believe he doesn't resemble a feline. He naps through everything— even wars. Who the hell sleeps through a war? George, that's who. 

He sighs, having no choice but to sit on one of the wooden chairs from the kitchen to watch the chaos unfold outside of their house. It wasn't as comfortable as their couch, which was warm and had cushions, while the chair was stiff and noisy. Not very ideal, but it's all he has left besides the floor, which wasn't any better than the wooden chair. 

Then an idea popped into his head, and he hopes for any miracle that this will work. George has been napping around for too long, maybe too much, and it's ruining his sleep schedule. 

So, like the loving partner and friend he is, he decides to wake him up. He gently pokes at George's ribs, watching him jolt and squirm at the sudden contact. It wasn't enough, so he decides to use his voice as well. 

"George," He coos, whispering close to the brunet's ear. He watches him move his head, but he follows after it, grinning. He parts his lips and blows at George's ear, causing him to wince. He gets frustrated when he still doesn't wake up, so he relies his special card,

_**"WAKE UP!"** _

It's enough to finally jolt him awake, quickly sitting up and bumping heads in the process. Groaning, Dream immediately pulls away, rubbing at his head from the impact. 

"Dream! What the hell?!" George shouts, rubbing his temples to calm the pounding in his head. 

"Sorry Sleeping Beauty, but you're hogging up the couch." He straightens once the pain has subdued, watching as George slowly throws his legs off the couch, resting back on the armchair and leaving space for Dream. 

"You didn't have to shout in my ear if you wanted to sit down." The short male grumbles. He lets out a yawn and closes his eyes, and Dream raises a brow at this. 

"I hope you're not planning to go back to sleep." He drops a hand on George's knee, gently patting it to keep him awake. 

"Why." He asks, though it comes out more as a demand than a question. 

"You've been sleeping all day, and you're about to miss the show."

"What show?"

Dream points over at the wide window in front of them, giving George an obvious stare. He furrows his brows, blinking slowly as if trying to figure out what he meant. Sighing, Dream says, "Sapnap and Tommy are about to cause a mini war."

"Oh." George says in a simple tone, face relaxing. They can see the blonde boy chasing after Sapnap, their shouts are muffled but they can almost hear the arguments. 

"Who are you betting on?" Dream looks over at George, observing his exhausted expression. 

"Sapnap." He responds quickly, his head slowly leaning to the side. His eyes are getting heavy, lids lowers and Dream can see that he's feeling sleepy. 

"Really? I think I'm betting on Tommy."

It's George's turn to look at him, brows furrowed in confusion, "How come?"

"He's.. determined, I guess."

"So is Sapnap."

"Well.. I don't know how to explain it." Dream sighs, propping his arm up against the armchair on the opposite side of George. 

George lets out another yawn, his head falls back, dropping onto the support of the couch. His eyes slowly close, the comfortable silence softly guiding him back to sleep. 

Then he feels something touch him, and his eyes snap back open. He looks down to see Dream's hand back on the exact same spot on his knee, thumb gently caressing his pale skin. He glances up at Dream, his head is turned towards the window, head resting on the palm of his propped up arm. 

He sighs, placing his hand over Dream's, "You won't let me sleep again, will you?"

"Nope." Dream grins, popping the 'p' loudly, "You're not sleeping until somebody somebody dies, sweetheart."

George, while frustrated that he can't go back to his peaceful dreaming, feels his face heat up at the nickname, turning his face away to avoid teasing. He hates how Dream knows what his words do to him. Disguising his flustered reaction, he lets out a groan of frustration, leaning back against the couch. 

"You're the worst."

Dream chuckles at this, looking back at him with the same smug grin from earlier, "Yeah?"

"Yeah."

He shifts nervously under Dream's intense stare, his heart is going wild— pounding against his chest, and he can hear his own heartbeat in his ears. Then, for some reason, he looks back at Dream, and he can see the faint blush on his tanned, freckled face. 

"You're blushing." He blurts out, and Dream's eyes widen at this, but he doesn't turn away. 

"So are you." He responds, leaning in a bit closer to George. 

Their shoulders touch, and his heart jumps to his throat. He feels nervous, hyperaware of how close they are. Without thinking, he rests his head on Dream's shoulder, feeling him tense from the contact. He relaxes after a few seconds, and he feels a light weight on top of his head. 

"This is nice." Dream's voice is quiet, almost a whisper. George hums in response, feeling his eyes get heavy again. While Dream wasn't looking, he decides to rest his eyes, feeling the sleep consume him. 

Dream stares contently out the window, quietly giggling when he sees Tommy trip Sapnap. He hears quiet snoring, and he slowly shifts his head to get a better view at George. His eyes widen when he sees him sleeping, and he furrows his brows. 

"Are you kidding me?"

He sighs in defeat, grabbing a blanket from where it laid on his armchair, placing his head back on top of George's after he covers them with the blanket. There was no use waking him up, he'll just find a way to sleep again. 

Hopefully he'll be energized later. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sapnap/George is next :]


	3. You're an idiot

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: George hates feelings  
> Ship: Sapnap/George

"Georgie, I want kissies!"

The way Sapnap had said it made his knees almost give out. He's sliding down his bedroom wall, gulping down a lump in his throat. His hands shoot up to his face, pressing against his burning skin. 

It must be a fever, it has to be. He refuses to accept any other answer. 

His pounding heart and racing mind can _shut up_. The warm feeling spreading in his chest and the butterflies in his stomach can pack their bags and leave, because he's not in the mood to accept an invitation to love. 

He cringes at that word— _love._

No way in hell is he ever going to fall in love, he just refuses to. He can't even say "I love you" to his friends, so how is he gonna say it to his crush?

"Gross." He says to himself, shaking his head at the thought of having a crush. Ha! He could practically laugh! A crush on Sapnap? Yeah right, not possible. 

He presses his lips into a thin line, scrunching his brows. He feels giddy for some reason, and he hates it. The butterflies in his stomach are still there, bothering him every time he breathes. 

George takes a deep breath, gently patting his cheeks before hoisting himself back up on his feet. He looks over at his clock, realizing he's been gone for too long. He sighs, walking out of his room and back into the living room where Dream and Sapnap sat, tossing out cards every five seconds. 

Dream notices him first, Sapnap too invested on the two cards in his hand, "Hey George, we're playing Uno. Wanna join?"

"Sure." He responds, taking a seat across from the blonde, "I'll join next round."

"UNO!" Sapnap screams not long after George's sentence, slamming a card in the center of the table. Dream's jaw drops at this, and he furrows his brows, scanning his own cards. 

The room is quiet except for the sounds of frustrated groans and George's beating heart. It's so loud that he's pretty sure the others can hear it, but nobody says anything. He fiddles with his fingers, watching the intense battle between his two friends. 

Two minutes later and Sapnap wins, leaving Dream to groan in his defeat. He celebrates excitedly, throwing his arms up in the air as he shouts. 

"YEAAAH! I BEAT DREAM!" Sapnap looks over at George, a wide smile on his face, "George! Did you see that?! I won! I beat him!"

George can't help but chuckle at his reaction, admiring how happy he looks to have defeated Dream. They silence returns, this time more comfortable than before, and he sees Sapnap and Dream exchange glances. 

"Well!" Dream clasps his hands, standing up from his seat, "I'm gonna go use the bathroom real quick, but I'm definitely gonna win next round."

"Good luck!" Sapnap shouts as he watches Dream disappear into the hallway, leaving him and George alone. 

He feels nervous, biting the bottom of his lip as the heat creeps back onto his face. His mind is racing again, butterflies escaping from their cage and fluttering in his stomach. 

"So.." Sapnap breaks the silence, George can't help but look over at him. He instantly regrets that decision when he accidentally locks eyes with Sapnap, breath caught in his throat when he sees something unreadable in them. The younger male clears his throat, eyes darting to his hands fiddling with the cards in front of him, "I.. won."

"Yeah." George replies, not sure why Sapnap was reminding him that he won. 

"I think.. I deserve a prize."

He raises a brow at this. Did he want money? Maybe, or maybe gold, "What kind of prize?"

And then he looks back at him, a faint red brushing across his face like a canvas. The sight surprises him, but he doesn't say anything. 

Sapnap forces a grin, smug and playful, "How about a kiss, Georgie?"

His face drops, glaring at the man for his dumb attempt at a joke. He was so serious not even a few minutes ago, and now he was playing a joke. His heart throbs, and he blurts out, "Not funny."

Sapnap laughs, though he can hear a hint of nervousness in it. The silence comes back, George feels like he's on fire— the room feels hot like a summer day, and he wonders if the AC is even on. 

"I actually do want a kiss." He hears a mumble, and it catches him off guard. 

"What?"

Sapnap clears his throat, his eyes glued onto him, "I.. do want one. A kiss. From you."

".. Oh.."

Uh oh. 

George feels like he could collapse right here, right now. The way Sapnap is looking at him, as well as the fact that he had just admitted to actually wanting a kiss made his heart _explode._ His leg starts to bounce from how nervous he is, hands clenching and unclenching and he can't stop biting his lip.

Sapnap catches his reaction and panics, "Sorry! I didn't mean to gross you out! I.. I was just kidding, haha!"

"Are you really serious?" George immediately responds, looking back at Sapnap, noticing his forced smile. 

His smile drops, replaced by a look of worry. He gulps, hesitantly nodding. He's about to look away, take back his words until George pulls him in, their lips connecting in an instant. 

The impact is a little stronger than intended, their lips practically crashing, but Sapnap doesn't care. He quickly leans in, cupping George's face to pull him closer, deepen the kiss. It was only supposed to be a quick peck, but they can't find themselves able to separate. 

Well, they do eventually because oxygen. 

They part away, breathing heavily as they returned to their seats, faces flushed from the contact. 

Sapnap swipes his tongue over his lips, smirking at George, "Cherry flavor?"

George looks at him, confused for a second until he realizes what he meant. His face grows hot again, scrunching his face in playful disgust, "Shut up."

"So, was that the best kiss ever or what?" Sapnap leans back, throwing his arm over his chair, "Personally, I enjoyed my reward, but I'd like to hear your thoughts t–"

"I'm back!" Dream interrupts him, and George is glad that he did. He organizes the cards as the blonde sits back down at his seat, "So, what'd I miss?"

"Nothing." Sapnap sighs, scooting his chair forward. He takes the stack of cards from George, shuffling them around, "Except George kissed me!"

_"SAPNAP!"_ George shouts at the younger male, weakly punching him in the arm, "What the hell?!"

"What? It's true!" 

"WOO!" Dream laughs, high fiving Sapnap, "Now I want my kiss next!"

"No." George grumbles, standing up to leave the living room. He feels embarrassed, and hot. Very hot. Feverishly hot, and it's _unbearable._

"Geooorge!" Dream cries from behind him, but he doesn't bother to turn back. He locks himself in his room, feeling much cooler now that he's in the comfort of his private space. 

He takes a deep breath and slides back down the wall, pulling his legs to his chest and hugging his knees tightly. He buried his face into his arms, groaning. 

"Idiot." He mumbles under his breath, though he knows nobody can hear him. 

He'll have to beat Dream and Sapnap at Uno to regain his pride. 


	4. Between Us (pt 1)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Wilbur and George have to keep a secret  
> Ship: Wilbur/George

_Feather-light kisses._

_Soft touches._

_Timid smiles_.

His laugh, it gave Wilbur's heart a squeeze.

His voice, it was music to George's ears.

_Sneaky glances._

_Quiet affection._

_A secret between them._

They sealed their fates with a meaningful kiss, the only witnesses being the bright, pale moon and starry skies above their head. They didn't care that night, only craving the warmth and affection of the other.

Wilbur was the more affectionate one on a daily basis, always reminding George how much he loves him, never forgetting to remind him of his feelings towards him, making songs for him, and spoiling him with presents.

George was more timid around affection. He mostly receives, but when he give back— he makes sure to give back the most, waking up early to make lunch for Wilbur so he doesn't have to eat cafeteria food or waste money buying something from the vending machine, paying for their most of their meals on dates, and hugging him when he really needed it. 

They hate being separated, putting up a bitter feud to remove any suspicion between them, and it's getting tiring. George is tired of being on guard, worrying that somebody will catch them. Wilbur is tired of pretending to hate George, his heart breaking when he's forced to say something cruel about the one he loves.

But it's alright, because at night, they sneak off. They ride into the night, Wilbur driving them around town and stopping by at their favorite spot— a pond surrounded by flowers of different colors, all of which fascinated George, and Wilbur loved the excited look on his face everytime they visited. The cool breeze at night is rewarding, they're free to drop their guards and facade, spending their time growing closer at heart. Then they'd return to the campus not too long after 12, bidding their goodbyes and returning to their dorms— to their bitter selves.

It's painful, and they don't know when the fight between their group will stop, but they'll keep this up for each other's sake. They'll hide this secret behind their friends' back, keep it to themselves until they graduate and they can live freely with each other. They're impatient, but they're slowly waiting for the day they can escape.

The day they can openly love each other.

\-------------------

"So Wilbur," A classmate, he's not sure he can remember his name, approaches him, taking a seat next to him, "Anybody in this class catch your interest?"

His eyes immediately land on George at the question, his lips struggling not to curl into a smile when he looks back at him.

Their exchange is quick to end, George going back to talking with his friend, Ponk, and Wilbur going back to his classmate, "No." He responds, simple and short, but his tone is light.

"Huh? No way! Really?" His classmate laughs, "Maybe in another class?"

"Not really interested in anybody right now." Wilbur sneaks another glance at George, disguising it as him trying to read the letters on the whiteboard at the front of the class. The other male hums, surprised at his response, but he doesn't press on anymore. He leaves Wilbur alone, thankfully, and instead moves on to their other classmates, asking them the same question. Once he's out of view, his eyes dart to the assignment in front of him, going back to writing his answers.

Then a folded piece of paper slips into his view, landing directly onto the assignment. He looks up, confused, and he catches George's eyes on him. He points at the note before bringing his focus back on his work. Wilbur feels the corner of his lips curl into a gentle smile, though George couldn't see it, and he grabs the paper, unfolding it. He reads through the note, a chuckle escaping his lips.

_'hi :]_

_ponk told me about a new restaurant that just opened up not far from the campus. wanna check it out during the weekend?'_

He thinks of a response and quickly writes it down on the note. Before he passes the note back, he finishes his assignment first and stands up. He drops the note next to George's arm as he passes by his table and turns in the paper at the front of the class, dropping it into a bin stacked with other people's completed assignments.

George is quick to grab the note, carefully opening it up while his group is busy writing.

_'Only if I get to pay this time'_

He lets out a sigh at this, picking up his pencil and scribbling at the paper. He checks for any witnesses and tosses the note back on Wilbur's table just as he took his seat there, picking it up and reading it. 

_'wow, trying to win my heart by paying?'_

Wilbur grins, a response already prepared at the back of his head.

Their note passing went on for the rest of the day, exchanging it during class, during passing period, and even during lunch. Lunch was harder to exchange notes compared to the other times. They were both seated at different tables, across the cafeteria where they were far apart. They had to pass the notes when they met by the trash cans, pretending to dump their garbage when in reality they were exchanging a secret conversation.

_'Loved the sandwiches, the apple slices and juicebox too, they were as sweet as you <3'_

George couldn't help but smile at that, unaware of how he twiddled with the pencil in his hand.

"Wow George, what's got you smiling so much?" A voice interrupts his thoughts, and he looks up from the note to see Dream and Sapnap staring at him, brows raised. He gets flustered from the attention, clutching the paper tightly as he tries to think of an excuse.

Dream notices the note and reaches out for it, an attempt to grab it until George pulled away, surprising the two. "I was just reading old notes I had." George responds, flashing an apologetic smile at Dream before neatly folding the paper and shoving it into the pocket of his sweater.

"You keep old notes?" Dream asks, clearly not believing him. George shifts nervously at the suspicious gaze from him, fiddling with the fabric of his jeans.

".. Yes," He says hesitantly, "Old notes I wrote to my.. classmate in middle school."

Sapnap laughs at this, unaware of the tension and suspicion between Dream and George, "Let me guess, she was your " _girlfriend_ "? You probably wrote embarrassing things to her."

"Yes. Very embarrassing things. So embarrassing, I don't want to show it."

"Understandable," The youngest of the three grins, poking fun at George, "I wouldn't want anybody to see my old cringy attempts at flirting either." George laughs, a hint of nervousness can be heard, but Dream doesn't comment on it. He goes quiet, poking at the tray of food with his plastic fork.

\-------------------

"That was close." Wilbur pats the shorter male's head, a reassuring smile carved on his lips, "But we're safe now, so don't worry."

"I know, I'm just a little nervous." George sighs, leaning into the warm touch, "I'm scared Dream is gonna catch on. He's really observant, its.. scary."

"He won't catch on, we'll just be more careful next time." George looks up at Wilbur, his smile relaxes him. He steps on his tippy toes, the taller leaning down to reach his level. Their lips connect in a quick peck, pulling away before their minds can process anything. George emits a giggle, sitting down against the cool grass, Wilbur sitting right next to him.

They admire the stars for a few minutes, a comfortable silence between them. George leans back, resting his entire body on the earth before Wilbur joins him again, laying next to each other. They turn on their sides, facing and staring lovingly into the other's eyes. Their hands find their way together, fingers intertwining and resting between them.

"Hey." Wilbur breathes out, smiling.

"Hi." George responds, returning that same smile.

They lay under the enchanting moonlight, exchanging a few words and even a couple of kisses here and there before heading back to the car and campus, the night still young. They share another kiss, the final one for the night, before splitting up and heading to their dorms. Their secret stays between them and the night, their wish to no longer stay hidden lingers between them, unspoken

They've only been apart for ten minutes and they already miss each other.


	5. Messaging

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: They r just messaging  
> Ship: Quackity/George

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> me back  
> think i made them a bit ooc idk i tried to use their tweets as refs for messaging lul

— 3:45 PM —

_**quackity: George** _

**_George: hello_ **

**_quackity: Help_ **

**_quackity: I think Technoblade wants to kill me oh my Gdo_ **

**_quackity: he's looking at me through the widnwo helop_ **

**_George: ok_**

— 8:11 PM —

_**quackity: George** _

— 8:30 PM —

_**George: Good morning** _

**_quackity: George it's 8pm_ **

**_George: im in the nether i can't tell the time_ **

**_quackity: there's network in the nether???_ **

**_George: no_ **

**_quackity: then how are you messaging me_ **

**_George: :]_ **

**_quackity: George_ **

**_quackity: answer the question George_ **

**_quackity: don't leave me on read_ **

**_quackity: GEORGE I NEED ANSWERS_ **

— 11:12 PM —

_**George: found netherite** _

**_quackity: can I please have some sir_ **

**_George: yes_ **

**_quackity: finally_ **

**_George: going to head back to the overworld, ill drop it off at your place_ **

**_quackity: my fat ass thanks you_ **

**_George: what_ **

**_quackity: huh_ **

**_George: huh_ **

**_quackity: ???_ **

**_George: ok_ **

**_quackity: I was joking by the way please don't take away my netherite rights and tell Dream_ **

**_George: ok_ **

**_quackity: thanks 😍_ **

**_George: :]_ **

**_quackity: WOW you won't even return my love OK_ **

**_quackity: You are just like Karl 🤢_ **

**_George: :] ❤_ **

**_quackity: oh_ **

**_quackity: Shit_ **

****— 5:22 PM —

_**George: do you want to see me juggle** _

_**quackity: YOURE ASKING ME THIS AFTER SLEEPING THROUGH THE WAR??? LMAOOO**_

_**George: yes or no** _

**_quackity: yeah hold on_**

— 9:55 PM —

_**George: 🍄 🏠** _

_**quackity: huh** _

_**George: mushroom house** _

_**George :]** _

**_quackity: can i see it_ **

**_George: yes_ **

**_George: [image sent]_ **

**_quackity: that is actually cool_ **

**_George: thank you_ **

**_George: I love it a lot :]_ **

~~**_quackity: i love you_ ** ~~

**_quackity: yeah I can see why_ **

**_quackity: can I come over to see it in person tomorrow_ **

**_George: sure_ **

**_quackity: cool_ **

— 11:35 AM —

_**quackity: what if we kissed under the mistletoe** _

_**George: its november** _

**_quackity: and?_ **

**_George: maybe a date first_ **

**_quackity: ayyyyy You got it_**

— 12:58 AM —

_**George: Good morning** _

**_quackity: not again_ **

**_quackity: George it's 12 why are you up and texting me good morning_ **

**_George: i thought it was 10 am_ **

**_quackity: how_ **

_George: Dream left me in the nether_

_George: again_

**_quackity: LMAOOOOOOOOOOOOOO_ **

**_George: its not funny_ **

**_George: I've been here for a while now_ **

**_quackity: why did he leave you there_ **

**_quackity: just go through the portal Dumbass_ **

**_George: im lost_ **

**_George: he said he was gonna go back to the overworld to get something and told me to wait for him here_ **

**_quackity: Lol you got ditched_ **

**_quackity: Embarrassing_ **

**_George: im just gonna keep waiting_**

**_quackity: okay George_ **

**_quackity: be careful love you 😂_ **

**_George: thanks_ **

**_quackity: lol._ **

**_George: love you too i think_ **

**_quackity: what_ **

**_quackity: what the fuck does i think mean George_ **

**_George: :]_ **

**_George: i see Dream now bye_ **

**_quackity: no_ **

**_quackity: NO_ **

**_quackity: GEORGE_ **

**_quackity: PLEASE_ **

**_quackity: GOGY PLEASE_ **

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> part 2 of Between Us and more requests coming soon


	6. Craving

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: George wants something 👁️  
> Ship: Dream/George/Sapnap

"This is gross."

"WOW!" Sapnap shouts from across the room, causing Dream and George to jump from their seats in surprise. He approaches them, crossing and folding his arms across his chest as he stands in front of the brunet, "You're saying my soup is _gross_ , George?"

"It's.. bland." George responds, though they can tell he doesn't mean it since he keeps eating from his bowl. It puts a smile on Sapnap's face, but he continues the bit. 

"Since when were you Gordon Ramsay?"

The brunet rolls his eyes at this, finishing the last of the soup before standing up from his seat to put the empty bowl in the sink. He turns on the warm water, letting it run before picking up the sponge. 

"George Ramsay!" Dream wheezes, leaning back against his chair as Sapnap giggles, "George Ramsay! Is the meat raw?!"

"George Ramsay, I forgot the lamb sauce!"

"That's not funny." George glares at the two males in a playful manner, sitting back down at his seat around the table. He sighs as they continued laughing, questioning their humor. 

Dream is the first to quiet down, a question rolling off his tongue, "You've been sighing a lot today. What's wrong?"

"Yeah, you know sighs can cause wrinkles? It's true, it happened to one of my cousins before."

"What?" Dream looks over to the youngest of the three, brow raised and a sheepish grin planted on his lips, "Sapnap, that's frowning, not sighing."

"Oh." 

George hums, chuckling at the other's mixed knowledge. He ponders for a few seconds before responding to Dream's question, "I'm just thinking."

"Of?" 

"Cake." His voice goes quiet, almost as if he was a bit embarrassed to say it out loud. They were right though, as George's face had gotten a bit redder. 

"How badly do you want it?" Sapnap asks, surprising the two, again, "The cake, I mean. How badly are you craving it? On a scale of one to ten."

"I guess.. nine? I'll buy some later." 

The noiret goes quiet, nodding in response. 

Dream clears his throat, eyeing the two males and gesturing over to the living room, "Movie night?"

Sapnap perks up at this, a wide grin on his face, "Finally! Yes!"

\-------------------

It's currently 4:54 PM. 

Dream had left George and Sapnap in the living room, his excuse being "the bathroom", which was a total lie, but neither of them questioned him. 

He had grabbed his car keys and wallet, ready to set off. He was about to walk out the front door when a voice came from behind him, making him freeze in place. 

"Huh, didn't know the bathroom required keys and money."

He turns on his heels, face to face with Sapnap. He tapped his foot against the wooden tile, brows furrowed as their eyes locked. 

"Sapnap, I thought you were watching the movie with George!"

"I _was,_ but I saw you walk by the bathroom after you said you were gonna use it." Sapnap shakes his head in disapproval, sighing, "Can't believe you were planning to ditch us."

"I'm not." Dream mumbles, "I.. was just gonna go out for a bit."

"Where are you going?"

"To put gas in the ca—"

"Liar." 

Dream grunts, he curses himself for being too obvious. He should've checked to see if anybody was watching him try to leave. 

"You're planning on going to the bakery, right?" The look on Dream's face is enough to confirm it for Sapnap. He's no longer looking him in the eyes, instead focusing on the floor beneath them as if it was the most fascinating yet confusing thing in the world. The noiret speaks again, this time in a demanding voice, "Take me with you."

"What? No!" Dream finally looks back up, scrunching his brows, "You stay here, he'll get suspicious if we both leave."

"Oh and he won't get suspicious of you being gone for an hour?" The other argues, "What do you want me to tell him when he asks why you're taking too long in the bathroom— that you're taking a fat shit?"

The blonde grimaces at the question, to which the other rolls his eyes. He sighs, "Sapnap, come on, I'll be quick. Just go back with George."

"No way, I want credit too." 

"Credit for what?"

"Everybody says _you_ spoil George the most between us, which you do, but I want to spoil him too."

"Just last night you said you wanted him to spoil you." 

Sapnap chuckles nervously, ".. No, I didn't." 

"You did." Dream buries his face into the palms of his hands, rubbing his thumbs over his temple, "Look, I need to go get the cake before the bakery closes, please just stay here and keep George busy."

Sighing in defeat, Sapnap nods. Before Dream leaves, he gives him a quick kiss on the cheek before they part. 

Sapnap makes his way back to the living room, brainstorming ideas to make Dream's disappearance seem less suspicious. He decides he'll just go with his earlier insult. 

He takes his seat on the couch next to George, slipping under the blanket and leaning against the brunet. 

"Where's Dream?" George asks, looking up at Sapnap. 

"He's taking a shit, said he's constipated."

"Oh." George's face scrunches at that, but his attention goes back to the movie. Sapnap mentally high fives himself for the quick thinking, feeling proud even if it made Dream look silly. 

An hour had passed, George started to get tired of the movie they were now watching— some cheesy rom-com. They shifted into a more comfortable position with Sapnap resting against the arm chair and George on his chest. The youngest ran his fingers through the brunet's hair, gently scratching at his scalp. It was relaxing for George, even going as far as putting him to sleep, which made Sapnap sigh in relief. 

He checked the time, wondering where Dream was. 

And, as if on cue, he can hear the front door open over the movie. He peeks over the couch, watching the tall blonde walk into the kitchen with a pink box in his hands. He puts the box on the counter and steps into the living room, mouthing something to him. 

"George, wake up." Sapnap gently shakes the boy, earning a groan. His eyes flutter open, a yawn escaping his lips as he slowly sits up, looking over at the younger boy. "Come to the kitchen with me."

George lets himself be dragged into the said-room, Sapnap having stopped him in front of the table. Dream walks in, joining the two, and opens the box. He presents to them a chocolate cake, a dessert George had been craving earlier in the day. This was all it took for the brunet to fully wake up, suddenly energized by the sight of the sweet. 

"You bought this?" George asks, not looking up from the cake. 

Dream chuckles, grabbing three plates from the cabinet, "Yeah, it was Sapnap's idea."

Sapnap looks over at the blonde in confusion, but he just winks and serves them each a slice of cake. 

"You guys didn't have to do this, I said I was gonna get it later." George smiles, a hint of exhaustion visible, but nobody says anything about it, "But thank you, I'm happy I didn't have to get it myself."

"Anything for you, Georgie." Sapnap pucks his lips, making kissy noises as he approaches George. The shorter male laughs, pushing him away. 

"Ew, stop."

"Come on, don't we at least deserve a kiss for making your wishes come true?" Dream teases him, pouting. 

"Ugh, fine." George leans over to Sapnap, pressing his lips against his and doing the same to Dream. He makes a gagging sound, but his grin betrays him as the other two laugh. 

They finish their slices of cake and spend the rest of the watching movies together, eventually sleeping on the couch despite how crowded it was. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> started part 2 of Between Us, hopefully I can finish it soon so I can post knight!dream x king!george 😳


	7. Between Us (Pt. 2)

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Prompt: Part 2 of Between us but they get caught  
> Ship: Wilbur/George

George felt like a stranger to Dream. 

They've known each other for years now, though not as long as Sapnap, but they've been friends since high school. They spent their days together, hanging out and enjoying each other's company. They grew so close over the years, developed a strong bond where they could trust the other with deep secrets. Secrets that they couldn't find themselves to share with anybody else but feels right to share amongst themselves, leaving nothing left unsaid. 

At least that's what Dream thought. 

He thought he knew everything about George, just as George knows everything about him, but he was wrong. His suspicion started when he saw the brunet smiling at a piece of paper during lunch. It only grew more when he saw him leaving his seat multiple times to throw away pieces of garbage instead of waiting to finish everything before throwing it all away, like he usually does. Dream's eyes were glued onto him, watching him walk to the trash bin at the same time as Wilbur. His heart sank when he saw the two exchanging a familiar look, as well as a folded paper, and they walked back to their tables as if nothing happened. 

He identified the look in their eyes as something affectionate, a loving gaze, and it made his jaw clench. He looked away before George could notice him staring, and he didn't bother saying anything to Sapnap. 

\-------------------

There's a bitter taste lingering in his mouth when he sees the two together, fingers intertwined as they share a laugh. They were far from the campus, it was only a coincidence that he found them at the park, completely unaware of his presence. He feels a pang of envy wash over him when he sees the smile on George's face, the way his face reddens when Wilbur leans down to kiss him, and the giggles he lets out when he does so. 

He wishes it was him that was making George react that way, and the thought made his frown deepen. 

Without thinking, he blurts out towards the two, calling out the shortest's name and ripping them away from their own world, "George." 

If he wasn't feeling a strong negative emotion, he would've laughed at the way they reacted to his voice. Their eyes went wide with horror when they finally see him, faces drained from color. George had immediately pulled away from Wilbur, his fingers gripping the fabric of his blue sweater tightly. 

The air around them is tense and suffocating. He feels guilty as he watches George shift nervously, he's terrified, staring at him like a deer in headlights. Wilbur is just stiff, unsure of what to do in this situation. His blood boils when he remembers how close they were earlier, but he takes a deep breath to calm himself down. 

George is happy with Wilbur— happier than when he was with Dream, and it _hurts_. 

He looks between the two, forcing a smile to reassure them. He wasn't sure how long it would take him to accept it or get rid of these painful emotions, but he'll do his best for their sake, "I'm glad you're both happy together."

George's expression shifts into an emotion less horrified, but still surprised. His lips quiver as he talks, "You're.. not angry?"

"No, not really." Dream's gaze shifts to the ground, watching the grass tremble at the gentle breeze, "I'm a little mad you didn't tell me, but.." He looks up, eyes landing on Wilbur. He tenses when their eyes lock, and Dream can't help but furrow his brows. "You better take good care of him." His voice is light, making it obvious he was teasing him, and he looks over to George as well, "That implies to you too."

Wilbur lets out a sigh of relief, his face relaxing. He flashes Dream a grateful yet wary smile, nodding in response. 

Dream doesn't stay for long, turning around and making his way out of the park to avoid any more awkward interactions. There's an odd feeling creeping up on him, but he doesn't care. He just wants to be away from them for now. 

\-------------------

"Woah, what's all this?" Sapnap asks as he steps into the room, surprised to see Wilbur and his group in the same place as Dream's. 

"This is a pogchamp moment to celebrate." Tommy grins, pointing over at Dream and Wilbur, the two sitting across from each other. 

"What's Tommy doing here?" Fundy asks, raising a brow as he watches the blonde snatch some of the cookies from the table in the center of the classroom while Tubbo whispers something to him. 

"He's visiting." Philza sighs, picking up the stack of paper on the desk and waiting near the door, "Come on kids, lets go."

"Aw come on, we just got here!" Tommy groans but still stands up to follow the older man out of the classroom, Tubbo following behind.

"Anyways, what's the occasion here?" Sapnap sits next to George, "Why is everybody here?"

"I've.. decided to stop this fight." Dream sighs, clicking his tongue as he looks over at Wilbur, "I'm sorry for saying the L'Manburg house sucks."

"And I'm sorry for saying that SMP was a dumb name for your house." Wilbur extends his hand towards Dream, a gesture to seal their.. apology? Nobody knows what to call it. The blonde accepts nevertheless and they both shook their hands. 

"Actually," Techno speaks, looking up from the folder in his hand, "I heard SMP is an acronym for something."

"What? Really?"

"Yeah I think it was—"

"Who cares?!" Sapnap shouts, jumping from his seat, "THE DUMB FIGHT IS FINALLY OVER! WE ARE BEING ADULTS!!"

The room erupts in laughter and celebration as conversations start to form between the groups. George feels a weight being lifted from his shoulder as everybody tries to catch up with each other, the tense atmosphere between them completely gone. He can't but look over to Wilbur and Dream, the two sitting in silence. He clears his throat, exchanging a quick glance with Wilbur before turning to face Dream. 

"Dream," He calls out, making sure he wasn't too loud for the others to hear him— not that they could anyways, but it was good to be cautious. Dream's gaze shifts to him, brow raised in curiosity. George smiles, "Thank you." 

Dream watches as the brunet leaves his seat next to him, walking over to Wilbur. They sneak out of the classroom together, leaving the blonde to slowly process everything. 

Another sigh escapes his lips, he accepts the cup of soda offered to him by Punz, taking a sip from it as he joins in on the conversation Sapnap is having about carbonated melon milk. 

\-------------------

"So, how are you feeling?" Wilbur breaks the comfortable silence between them, gently squeezing George's hand. 

"I guess I'm.. glad? Now that we're not fighting over something so stupid anymore." George chuckles, squeezing back. He looks up at Wilbur, noticing the soft smile on his face. It makes his heart race and he has to look away to hide the blush creeping onto his face. 

"We don't have to pretend to hate each other anymore." 

"Finally." 

They roam around the campus in peace, the warmth of their fingers spreading throughout their body like a fire. They find themselves in front of Wilbur's car, and they turn to face each other. 

George huffs out a laugh, "Guess we don't have to sneak out at night anymore." 

"Well.." Wilbur trails off for a bit, he sees the worried look on George's face. He places a kiss on his forehead, cupping his face, "Dream is the only one who knows we're together, we still haven't told anybody else."

George's face scrunches at that, "They can wait, I don't want to deal with that right now."

The tallest laughs at this, pulling away. His hand slips into his pocket, pulling out a pair of car keys, "Date?"

"Hm." George hums, pondering for a bit before nodding, his lips curling into a smile, "Date."

They get in the car, setting up the GPS to the nearest restaurant. Wilbur's free hand finds its way to George's, their fingers intertwining again as they drive out of the parking lot. 

The fear of being caught was gone now, they no longer had to be on guard or sneak around to be together anymore, and they're glad. They can spend their days under the sun as well as the moon now, and they hope it stays that way. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> had to rush this, i wanted to put more angst but then i thought "lol no" so cliche ending lol


End file.
